


Cherry Cola

by her_mes



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Gay, Highschool AU, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/her_mes/pseuds/her_mes
Summary: This is just a fanfic im doing for my girlfriend,so... all ya need to know i that its Davekat,and if shit gets bad i'll update it with proper tags
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Karkat huffed as he stared up at the cold ceiling above him. It was a dark and cold night in their apartments, and he couldn't get a lick of sleep. He pulled out his phone to check the time, ignoring all the texts and other pointless notifications he ha received in the last 8 hours. 2:45 AM. The brunette groaned, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Safe to say he was exhausted, but his body just wouldn't let him sleep. In actuality, Karkat enjoyed sleeping, as it was his only escape from the cold reality he lived in, but when his body wouldn't let him he was forced to face it head-on.

He thought about going to wake up his brother, Kankri, up but he ultimately decided against it. Kankri was almost the only thing carrying himself and Karkat, working almost all the time at the library and grocery store and anywhere else he could cash an extra buck, just to keep their rent paid. He was lucky his brother graduated a year earlier than he should've, or else he probably would've had to drop out.

Kar always felt bad for not helping out more. He felt like a waste of space. He was too young to get a decent job, being 15 with no car, and he had a habit of accidentally making home life harder. It was always harder without their Dad. He had been an immigrant who escaped to the United States from Mexico so Karkat and Kankri could have a better life. Their friends the Maryam's had always been their assist them in any way they could, but no amount of money could've kept the police and ICE from taking him back. There was always a part of Karkat that blamed himself, that maybe there could've been something more he could've done to help his dad and brother, but it has always been out of his hands.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when his phone beeped. Karkat was slightly confused and grabbed it to see who it was. It was an Instagram message from the user Turntech_Godhead. The brunette was confused, as he wasn't sure who it was. After checking and following the profile, He found it was one of his classmates, Dave Strider. It was an odd occurrence, Dave and Karkat never really talked like they used to. They might've been friends once, but they both drifted away from each other as the days went on.

 _TG: this is vantas right?_

Kar cocked an eyebrow and typed a response.

_CG: AH THE INSUFFERABLE DAVE STRIDER. FUNNY HOW THIS IS HOW WE'VE COME TO GRACE EACH OTHER's PRESENCES. AFTER WHAT, 2 WHOLE ASS FUCKING YEARS. FUN. HOW THE HELL DID YOU EVEN GET MY MAIN ACCOUNT @?_

It had barely been a minute before he got another response. 

_TG: 'Rezi gave it to me. she said your the dude to talk to if someone cant get sandman to rest their baby blue eyes_

Karkat immediately felt his face flush. The mere half-assed mention of Terezi's name was enough to get his stomach in a jumble. He'd had quite a large crush on her for three months now. They were pretty close friends, but he could almost never get her off his mind. Her pretty red hair, the stupid way she walks, the band bracelets she hasn't let leave her wrist since 6th grade. He was in love with it all. But, sadly, so was Dave. He and Terezi had begun dating 2 months ago and seemed to be hopelessly in love. When Karkat first found out it tore his heart to pieces. It only fueled his insecurities. After all, what was the point of existing if you couldn't even get the love of your short, shitty life to give you the time of day? It had led him to go back into some dark habits but he started to get better.

It made his heart flutter knowing she was talking about him, and for a soft second, he smiled.

_CG: OOOOH SO YOUR GOSSIPING HUH. HOW FUCKING CUTE. WAS THEIR SOMETHING YOU FUCKING NEED OR ARE YOU JUST GONNA SIT THERE BEHIND YOUR SCREEN LOOKIN PRETTY ALL NIGHT? I GOT BETTER SHIT TO DO YOU KNOW_

_TG: shit man no need to get your thong in a twist there's more of my pretty ass for you too_

_TG: just wanted to talk_

_TG: shits been wack as fuck at home and Terezi said maybe talking to an ex-friend would help distract me from it_

_CG: OH SO IM ADISTRACTION NOW. CANT TALK TO HALF OF THE GIRLS AT SCHOOL WHO WANT YOUR SMALL DICK UP THEIRASS 24/7/365??? YOU HAVENT TALKED TO ME IN YEARS ASSHOLE. I DONT EXPECT YOU STICK AROUND ANY LONGER THAN YOU DID BEFORE._

Karkat hadn't realized how much pent up anger he had towards the Strider. With losing his friendship and him dating the only person Kar had genuinely liked, he was just looking for someone to throw the blame onto. At least, someone other than himself.

This time it took Dave about 15 minutes to respond.

_TG: sorry bout that got into a_  
_TG: uh_  
_TG: spat with one of my older brothers_  
_TG: but look dude im sorry for dropping your ass i just wanted other pastures but im trying to at least attempt to make it right now so can you can the attitude andlet us just catch up for a while?_

Karkat tried to come up with another smart ass response, but felt bad and decided to just let him have this small timeframe of their lives.

_CG: FINE. WHAT DO YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT?_


	2. Chapter 2

Eventually, the teen awoke to the sound of his alarm blaring. It was 6:45 already. Karkat rubbed his eyes and laid in bed for another ten minutes before the sound of his brother telling him to get up. He silenced his alarm clock and looked at his phone. Dave and Kar had been talking all night, catching up, and eventually, they decided to call each other over Instagram. Karkat must've fallen asleep around 5. Least he was pretty sure. They surprisingly had a lot in common after being apart for so long. They liked a few of the same cartoons (though their tastes in movies were drastically different), similar bands and music genres, and hobbies. Dave never went into detail, but they also had pretty shitty home lives at times. A part of Karkat hoped they'd be friends again, but the other half knew it'd be a fruitless endeavor.

Not caring if Strider was asleep or not, he ended the call and got ready. He usually just slept in a tank top and sweatpants. He changed into his binder and an oversized hoodie, not stopping to wallow in the self-hatred his arms left him with or bothering to change pants. He did, however, manage to brush his teeth and switch out his gauges. He really needed to go up in a size. He slipped his shoes on and headed out the door, but was stopped by his brother.

"Miss Maryam is waiting for you outside, Karkat."

"Yeah, I fucking know. she usually is." Kar huffed, pulling his hood over his head.

"Provanities, brother. I know we have our differences but you need to meet m in the middle sometimes. Please tone down the swearing and loud volume, not just for me but for our neighbors. Speaking of volume, I heard you on the phone in the early hours of the morning. I know you have issues sleeping but I can't help but feel like you don't even try to get better. You haven't even changed your clothes properly. I mean, really Karkat would Father say if-"

Karkat cut him off. 

" JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!! OKAY?! I _AM_ TRYING, EVEN IF YOUR TOO DAMN PIGHEADED TO SEE IT!!" He yelled, already frustrated with his brother. Tensions were always high between them since their Dad left. "Dad...," He paused, trying to calm down. "I'm sorry Kankri but...He isn't fucking here anymore. And..I don't know if he'll ever come back. I'm doing the best I can. I know I'm not You, but you have to see that too, stop being so fucking ignorant."

The air was silent. Kankri looked like he was debating on to respond. 

"I'll consider your apology. Now go. MIss Maryam and your friend are waiting for you." He said coldly.

Karkat sighed, regretting his decision and knowing it was too late to really fix it, headed out the door and downstairs to the parking lot. They lived in a shitty apartment complex, basically falling apart at the seams. His best friend, Kanaya, was kind enough to convince her mother to pick Karkat up and take them both to school. Not that she needed much convincing after all their families were very close to one another. Karkat already thought of Kanaya and Porrim as his older sisters and their mom as his own. He found their sleek black SUV in the lot and got in as Kanaya opened the door for him. She smiled at him sincerely before getting back in her own seat and buckling up. 

Miss Maryam looked at him through the rearview mirror, giving him a soft motherly smile. 

"Good morning, Karkles. I see you didn't sleep very well. However things at home?" She asked, her accent thick, but Karkat picked up easy. After all he had one too, though one from a different region. 

Karkat nodded. "Never do. Slept like shit but at least I slept." Kanaya elbowed him in the ribs, signaling for him to stop swearing. "I was on the phone with an older friend. We both couldn't sleep so we stayed on the phone till we passed out. Or till I did at least."

Speaking of, he looked down at his phone and saw he got a text from strider. 

_TG: whyd you hang up vantas_  
_TG:oh school right_

Kanaya's voice rose above the sound of the car and Karkat's inner thoughts.

"Was It That Darling Girl Terezi? I've Heard You Have A Fancy For Her." She teased playfully.

Karkat's head shot up, red as a beet. "WHAT THE FUCK KAN NO IT WASNT!! WE DONT EVEN TALK TALK THAT MUCH!!!" He exclaimed, his ears turning scarlet causing Kanaya to laugh. Her mom warned him about language again. "Sorry... Bit no Kanaya, jeez. It was Strider actually."

Her smirk faltered, picking up her own phone, presumably to ask her girlfriend about it. Rose, who was Kanaya's lover, was Dave's distant relative. "Dave? Why Ever Would He Of All People Want To Talk To You? No Offense Karkat, You Know I Adore You Like My Own Family But You Are Certainly A Step Down From Terezi."

Karkat rolled his eyes, looking out the window. " I Don't fu-fricking know. He couldn't sleep and neither could i. And we aren't dating or flirting. All we did was catch up." Kanaya nodded in response.

"Well, I Do Suppose It's For The Greater Good. Maybe A New Friend Will Help You Feel Better."

After a few more minutes of talking about various subjects, they pulled up int the school parking lot. Karkat and Kanaya both got out of the car and said bye to herm mother, who told them she'd pick them up at 2:45.

Karkat followed Kanaya to her girlfriend, and they exchanged a tender kiss. Karkat pretended to gag which caused Rose to chuckle. They all cut up, talking about how tiring school was gonna be, what was for lunch and the like. They walked down the halls, and soon enough Karkat started to focus out of the world around him. Everything seemed to be on autopilot, a dense static. He felt out of his body, and he had gotten used to the feeling by now. He was here and nowhere. Faces became obscure shapes and lines he couldn't recognize, and the sound of the chatter around him became muted and unimportant. He was caught in a void, empty and cold yet comforting and familiar. 

He stopped at a water fountain, his mind blank as he drank. He stood up and wiped his mouth off as the feeling of someone jerking his arm pulled him back into reality. The sounds came back, loud and annoying. Faces were tangible and detailed, but everything still felt empty and grey. His head begun to hurt. One of his favorite voices cut out of the crowd.

"K4K4T!! H3LLOOOOOO!!!" It a female voice, raspy and loud by nature. Altering in pitch, almost what you' imagine a lizard to sound like if it had a human form. It was Terezi Pyrope's, but she wasn't by herself. Holding her hand was Strider, wearing his signature black shades. Karkat looked at them, his heart swelling before it sank seeing Dave with her. He decided to ignore his presence unless spoken to. 

"Huh??? OH SHIT!! Hey Terezi!!! sorry I was.. thinking about something dumb probably. Your makeup looks baller as hell. DID you want something or are you just here to fucking taunt me?"He asked, forcing a smirk. Terezi laughed, thin and raspy, and Karkat only ever fell harder. He loved the year her nose scrunched when she laughed.

" YOUR 4 FUCK1NG R1OT K4RK4T. BUT NO, 4S MUCH 4S 1'D LOVE TO G1V3 YOU THE T1M3 OF D4Y, 1 JUST C4M3 BY TO S4Y 1'M GL4D YOU 4ND MY HUBBY 4R3 H1TT1NG 1T OFF. 1 W4NT3D TO S33 1F YOU W4NT3D TO H4NG OUT W1TH US 4FT3R SCHOOL. M3, D4V3, VR1SK4, T4VROS, J4D3 4ND 4R4D14 4R3 GO1NG TO TH3 MOV1ES." As she finished her statement, the minute bell for class rang. "OH. W3LL, W3 H4V3 TO GO. W3'LL S33 YOU TH3R3!!" She cooed, and she and Dave walked off. He shot Kar a finger gun to which Karkat would've normally flipped him off. But he was too smitten to care.

A smile crept onto his face, even if only for a minute. His crush just asked him out. Or...well... it was a group thing, but maybe they could get closer. Maybe they would even- Karkat shook his head. It was just a platonic pity invite. She'd never like him anyways. As she said, he wasn't worth the time of day. Even so, getting out would be good for him, and his brother wouldn't be home anyway. Karkat made his way to his period right as the bell rung and texted Kanaya's mom that he had other plans for the evening.


End file.
